Wear 'em out
by Joeyflo2
Summary: Roxzanna is Finn's twin. Yes, a twin. The chancellor didn't know how to handle it so, he let her live. One day she followed her brother to the lunch room and saw someone was picking on him. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She was tossed in the skybox and cut off from talking to everyone. She was forced to study medicine, engineering and survival tips.
1. Chapter 1

***A few months ago***

 ** _When there is a stab wound, first find the spot where they had been stabbed. Do not take out the knife or sharp object until you are in a safe environment to do so. First, lay the person down, this will help keep them stabilized. Next, stop the bleeding, apply pressure on the wound with a clean and absorbent material. An example would be a shirt or towel..._**

"Hey, Roxzie..." I hear a soft voice speaking to me. I glance up from my book to see who it belongs to. **_Officer Blake, what a surprise._** I smile softly at him and nod. I don't like talking to people, except the guy next to me, John Murphy and officer Blake. I'm not **_allowed_** to talk to anyone. I am locked in this room until I turn 18, not allowed to contact anyone, not even my twin, Finn. "I know your birthday is coming up soon, I managed to grab you something from Finn." I raised an eyebrow. "Finn?" He smiled, I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug. I'm not going to lie, I have a huge crush on him. "Here kitten..." He handed me a box. How did he get this past everyone? I eagerly open the box and stare at it. I smiled brightly and look up at him. I reach out and hug him tightly, whispering a small "thank you..." and look back at the box.

It has been passed on through the generations. First, it was a smartphone, then my family didn't find it useful, they managed to get the card that was filled with stuff, the sim card? I think that is what they called it. And they managed to put it into one of our phones. These are built to last forever. They have a solar panel on the back of it. I now can listen to all the music my family used to listen to. They even built metal headphones! I try to figure out how to turn it on. When the screen lights up, I smile brightly and look through the songs. Geez... Songs from 2016? Alright... Let's give it a try. I pop my headphones into my ears and tap the first song I think I would like. **_Classic by MKTO_**. I was never allowed to do anything except sit alone in my cell, until a year ago.

 ***Flashback***

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the wall, fantasizing about how different things would be if I hadn't hit that kid... They were picking on my brother! What else was I supposed to do? I remember the look of horror Finn gave me when he realized I was outside of the house. The guards took me away about ten minutes after that. I was 12 at the time. I have been here for almost 5 years. One more and they will float me, for what? I didn't choose to be a twin. Neither did my parents. It isn't anyone's fault. I was brought out of my thoughts when my cell door was opened and a few of the guards walked in, they brought me a huge cart full of books. Not just any kind of book, only three subjects. Engineering, medical and survival/self-defense. I found it odd. I had been asking for books since I got here, and they ignored me until a year ago. Something must have changed. I glanced at them, I was too scared to talk to them, so I just raised my eyebrow. "Chancellor Jaha said that you are to study every single book. Remember everything about them. Understand?" the woman guard asked. I nodded slowly and stood when they left. I walked to the books and opened them. "Roxzie. You okay?" I heard through the air vent on the floor.

I smiled.

 ** _Murphy!_**

I quickly grabbed my pillow, a random book and laid next to the air vent. "Yes, I'm okay. They brought me a lot of books. They said that I have to study them." I didn't hear anything for a few seconds. "Murphy?" I ask softly. Since I didn't talk to people, I became attached to the people I did. Like Murphy. I have known him for about a year. "Why don't you read out loud? I'd love to listen." Murphy's voice was soft. I smiled "okay! Don't judge me. I can't read for shit out loud." This earned a laugh from Murphy. With that, I started to dive into the book I had chosen.

 ***End of flashback***

It has been almost a year since they gave me those books. I met officer Blake a few years before that, I would say that I have known him for about 2 years. I rip my headphones off of my head when I feel a rumble of my cell door being opened. I stand and looked at Major Byrne, she was like a second mother to me. I smiled up at her. "Hey, Byrne." My smile faded when I saw she didn't smile back, I looked down. I guess I was in trouble again.

"Roxzie. Listen to me, I need you to keep your head clear when you get there. Okay? Remember what you studied. I have no idea what is down there, keep this bracelet on your wrist. Don't take it off. I will be watching your signs. Okay?"

 _Now I'm worried._ "What's happening? Where am I going? It's only my 17th birthday... Finn, oh my gosh. Is he okay?" Byrne nodded "he's fine. You and the other prisoners are going to the ground. We don't have much time before I have to put you in the pod. Murphy will be there too. Stay close to him. Do you remember what to do if you have a panic attack?" Her voice cracked every once and awhile.

I nodded "Head between my knees, breathe in and out, and clear my mind." I have social anxiety issues, I guess it developed from not being around people or being told that I will get into trouble if I do talk to someone.

She smiled softly. "Don't be afraid of people. Murphy will protect you." I frown "I don't know what he looks like..." She smiled "Just listen for his voice." I looked down at my hands "What about you? What about officer Blake? Will you two be okay? What about Finn? I'll never see you guys again..." Tears stung my eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Major Byrne, I gave you all the time I could. You have to put her on the dropship now." Byrne nodded and handed my family's music player.

"Don't lose this. If you go out into the woods, make sure you keep one ear open." I nodded, watching as she put a metal thing on my wrist. "Keep this on. Stay alive. Okay?" Again, I nod and stuff my music player into my shirt. Before I leave, I grab my sheets and all of my pillowcases and tied them around my waist. **_You never know. Could be used as a cloth._**

I was quickly pushed into a pod with several other people. I glanced at a brunette, **_Maybe that's officer Blake's sister._** Yes, even though I have been locked away almost my whole life I still get the occasional gossip from Murphy. I am placed into the seat behind a poll, I can't really see anyone, I guess no one can really see me either, or if they did, they didn't care to talk to me. _Good._ I said to myself. I plug one of my headphones into my ear and play a song that calms me down.

 _Control by Halsey_

I listen, looking at the poll in front of me, I frown when I hear everyone start screaming at each other.

 ** _Don't pay attention to them. It's okay Roxzie._** I look over and see Sally, an average height and build teenager with chocolate brown eyes and bright red hair. I guess you could say she is my imaginary friend? I made her when I was very young, she has grown up with me. She is me. I smile at her.

 ** _We are almost on the ground. Just listen to our music. When you feel everything stop around you, just wait until everyone else is gone._** She said.

As I listen to my music, I figure out why they had made me study so hard. They knew this was going to happen. I was sent down there to help them survive.

 **A/N: Feel free to comment! I love getting feedback! Thank you for reading! - Joce**


	2. Chapter 2

I peek around the poll and see everyone is gone. I smile to myself and take off my headphones, letting them rest on my neck. I stand after unstrapping myself, I slowly take off the sheets from my mid-section and place them under my seat. I quietly make my way to the ladder that leads to the bottom of the ship. When I see the large door is open and teenagers are running around everywhere talking, I tilt my head sideways.

 ** _I wish I could do that._**

 **I thought to myself** ** _You can. Just go find Murphy._** Sally appears next to me, she softly rests her hand on my back and pushes me along. I slowly walk out of the dropship. I stand in the doorway when someone walks up to me.

"Hi!" I jump back surprised. I look over at Sally who is now on the ground, I giggle quietly.

"Whatcha looking at?" the girl asks again. I smile and shake my head, she holds out her hand "I'm Octavia."

I grab her hand and shake it "I'm uh, I'm Roxzanna, but you can call me Roxzie." **_Why don't I feel nervous around her?_** I ask myself, I simply shrug it off, a situation I will deal with later.

"Do you want to come meet my friends?" I shrug and smile "But just so you know, the spacewalker is mine." This causes me to laugh "I'm fine with that. I'm not looking for anyone anyways." I look down at my shoes. "Come on," she says, pulling my hand. I follow her down the ramp to the ground.

It's squishy, dirt is squishy I guess. Sally jumped up and down for a few seconds out of excitement.

"Hey, spacewalker!" Octavia calls to a boy with long hair who is facing away from us.

When he turns around I feel my legs become like jelly. I hold onto Octavia for support. "I did not see that coming," Sally says with an open mouth. I break away from her when he stumbles too. "R-Roxzie?" He says, staring at me. I let a sob escape and nod my head. I break into a run, he does the same and we crash into each other. I let the sobs escape my mouth as I grip onto him for dear life. "Finny..." I whisper. "I thought you stayed up on the Ark. I thought I was alone here."

I pulled away from him and touch his face "You're really real..." I stood and waved Octavia over to us. She smiled and walked over to us. "This is my twin brother, Finn," I explain to her. Her eyes become wide as she looks between us. "Yeah, I can see it." I grin at her joke, then look around "This place is beautiful." I say to Octavia and my brother. "Come on, we need to set you up a tent." He says. Octavia looks at me and nods "We can share a tent." She offers. I nod and look around to find the perfect spot. I point to an empty spot, next to the dropship.

"You should meet Clarke after this," Finn says. I shrug, **_why not?_** I see Sally crossed her arms with a smirk on her face, she knows something and isn't sharing. "What?" I ask aloud.

Octavia and Finn stop walking and stare at me "Hm?" they both ask.

My eyes widen, and I shrug "What? I didn't say anything." I try to brush it off but Octavia stares at me. When we get to the spot we quickly make the tent and two beds. "Let's meet Clarke now."

I frown "I need to meet someone else first... Do you guys know a guy named Murphy?" I ask, looking around the camp.

"Why would you want to meet him? He is nothing but trouble, he's mean Roxzie," Finn says harshly, I look down and shrug. I hear Sally scoff "Say that you met him in the skybox." I roll my eyes

"No," I reply.

"No what?" Finn asks.

I shake my head "Fine! I'll go freaking find him myself!" I huff and walk off. "Hey Murphy!" Someone yells, I follow their eyes and see a teenage boy. He turns around, looking unimpressed with life. I frown "the Murphy I know is nice and happy." I say to Sally who is staring at Murphy also. I shrug "Give it a shot Roxzie," she replies. I walk to the teen that the other boy called Murphy. I stopped just short of him **_This was a bad idea. Nope. Run, run very fast_** _._ I tell myself, just as I am about to run away Murphy walked around and stands in front of me.

"What do you want?" _Yeah, that's him._ I smile and look him in the eyes

"I was just saying hi Murphy... I don't think that you remember me, so, it's fine. I'll just go... Over there. Yep, bye." I try to make my escape, but he grabs my arm softly and looks at me with wide eyes "Roxzie?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's me," I laugh awkwardly.

He smirks "You're even more beautiful than I thought you were. I didn't think that they would let you come down with us." I chew on my bottom lip softly and nod, "You're pretty handsome too. Are you going to be nice? Cause I heard that you're mean." I tease him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I will only be nice to you." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist. I hug him tightly "Thank you for talking to me, for not making me go mad. Without you, I might have gone insane." He pulled away from our hug, keeping his arms placed on my hips.

I jump when I hear a deep voice from behind me I turn around and look up at the male.

"Hey, kitten..." He says softly. I blush, and wave "Um, hey, officer Blake." Bellamy raised his eyebrow "Um, kitten, call me Bellamy now, I'm not part of the guard anymore."

I nod and say a quiet "Sorry." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me out of Murphy's hold.

I frown, **_why did he do that?_** I ask Sally. She shrugged, I groaned and walked away from Bellamy "I'll talk to you guys later!" I call, then go to find my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

When I find Finn, he is standing next to a blonde, Octavia, a boy with goggles, Jaha's son, and a boy with black hair. I walk over. "Oh! Roxzie, this is Clarke, Monty, Jasper and Wells." He points to each person.

I hide behind Finn slightly, I nod. "Hi." I'm still not used to people I guess.

The one named Jasper walks closer to me, I take a step back. "Jesus, you look scared."

"What are you doing Clarke?" I ask her, trying to get Jasper to stop looking at me.

She points to the map "we are going to mount weather." I nod "Oh, cool, can I come?" I ask. "No," Finn says. "Yes, of course!" Clarke says.

I frown "Okay Clarke, let's move out." I say quietly, grabbing Octavia's hand.

She looked angry, I looked at Bellamy who was standing behind us. I guess they had a fight... I frown and gently pull her along with me.

"Where are we going, Clarke?" I ask she speeds up to the front of the group and points forward. "If this map is correct, we go this way pretty much the whole way." I nod and look to Octavia, she seems to be deep in thought until she pulls her hand away from mine and waits for Finn to catch up before walking beside him. Finn bent down and picked up a flower, placing it into her hair. She blushed, I looked away and pressed on.

Monty then said something about poison sumac, I grinned when Octavia swatted it out of her hair. "Relax, it's mediational." They then tease each other over the fact that Monty stole some type of herb and forgetting to replace it. I smiled as I listened to their stories. "Hey, your name is Roxzie right?" Monty asked, I nodded slowly.

 ** _You won't get into trouble for talking to someone anymore_** Sally's voice rang through my head. Sally always calmed me down, I guess that's why I made her, other than being lonely of course.

I looked at Monty and realized I hadn't replied "Yeah, I-I am... You're Monty?" I tried to control my breathing. If I were on the Ark right now I would have gotten at least ten lashes for breaking the rules. "It's nice to meet you. I have never seen you before. Not even in lock-up." He spoke gently, I could tell he was trying to be careful of my feelings. I smiled at him and nodded "Uh, yeah, as punishment I was never allowed to talk to anyone... Except for Bellamy, Murphy and Bryne." I laughed, tossing my head back.

"One time, I got into so much trouble because I hid under my bed and Bellamy was trying to feed me, when I got out from under the bed, I ran to each corner of the room until he gave up and laid on my bed." I could barely contain my laughter at this point, I wanted to holler with it. I grabbed onto my stomach "From then on we played cat and mouse every once and awhile. Next time we are in camp I will show you. He gets so angry." I had stopped laughing and I was just smiling brightly.

I peeked back at Finn, he looked like he was going to cry. I stopped walking. "What's wrong?" He shakes his head and looks at Octavia. "So, what did you get locked up for?" Octavia frowns and looks at her feet. "For being born," she ran ahead of all of us, catching up with Clarke who kept pressing forward.

I frowned and watched her run ahead. Jasper said some smart-ass comment to Monty, who laughed.

Soon we were all crouched in a small group, watching a deer eat some grass. Finn stepped forward and snapped a twig that was under his foot. The deer looked toward us, we all jumped back slightly. The right side of its face was mutated. When it ran off we pushed forward, we reached a lake.

"This isn't supposed to be here." Clarke stated as she looked at the map. I stood behind her, examining the map.

"Man, I love earth." Jasper said loud enough to catch everyone's attention, we all looked in the direction he was.

I tilted my head **_why would she do that?_** I ask, glancing at Sally who was leaning against a nearby tree. "Because she wants to go for a swim, or she is showing her body off to our brother." She replied, looking bored.

I nodded and watched as everyone yelled her to get out of the water. Before she could something grabbed her and dragged her underwater. When she came back up Finn pushed a large rock into the water, and Jasper dragged her out of the water onto shore. I quickly made my way down to them, I ripped half of my shirt off and handed it to Clarke. She wrapped it around Octavia's wound. We gave the option to give up and go back to camp or to go on. Octavia said she was fine, so we pressed on. I stayed silent as I changed the songs until I found one that I liked, I stuffed it into my pocket, putting a headphone into my right ear.

Monty looked at me weirdly, trying to see what I was doing, what was hanging out of my ear. He stepped closer to me, I stiffened until he reached for my other headphone. His eyes widened when he figured out what it was "We can listen to it when we get back okay?" I said quietly.

Before we're able to move anywhere we had to figure out a way to get across the river without being eaten by that serpent thing. Finn then came out with a large vine. He was about to get on when Jasper told him that he wanted to go first. Jasper went and searched the area, he bent down and held up a sign that said "Mount weather" on it.

We cheered along him, soon the cheering stopped as a spear went into his chest, pinning him to the tree. Finn made me duck down with the others. I stared at Jasper, looking at his wound.

"It isn't on the side where his heart is. He is still breathing; the spear went through him in order to stick to the tree. Only slow bleeding. Didn't hit anything major. I would say he has about an hour before he goes into shock. We need to get him." I said to Sally, by the looks on everyone's face I said it all out loud.

 _Oops._

We stood and watched as someone dragged him away. "Jasper!" Monty called.

Finn made us turn around and head back to camp. Monty and I tried to fight him. "We need more power if we plan on getting him back," Finn yelled at us, making it the final word.

I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet, running back to camp. When we were almost there Octavia couldn't walk anymore, Finn picked her up and carried her towards camp.

We stopped, however, when we saw all of the teens in a circle. Wells had Murphy in a headlock.

I frowned, rolling my eyes I walked into the camp, towards the dropship.


	4. Chapter 4

I climb the ladder and walked to my seat, I grabbed a piece of metal that was sticking out, I pulled on it and ripped it off. "Why am I so strong?" I asked Sally. Sally shrugged "I have no idea, just watch it, you could get cut touching that metal." She warned me, I ripped off the seat belt and wrapped them around my hands. I bent it to make a knife, I sharpened it against the poll right next to me.

I put it into my pocket and climbed back down the ladder. "Next, we need somewhere to put him when he gets here," I mumbled to Sally. She sighed "You are wasting time Roxzie, this preparation will be pointless if we get there and he is dead. We spent like half an hour getting here. He is getting ready to go into shock." I frowned and looked at her "That isn't true. He was stabbed in the right peck, or just below it. We should go soon though." I start to walk away when I see that Octavia is standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright? Who were you talking to?" She asked me, I shrugged "No one. How is your leg?" I tried to change the subject.

She frowned and looked at her leg. "I'm okay." I nodded and pointed to a seat "You should sit. But, I need to get going. Jasper needs me."

I turned around and looked outside, "I want to come." She said I shook my head "You need to let your leg heal. When it is healed I will bring you on an adventure. I promise." I smile to myself and walked toward Bellamy and Clarke.

"You want them to follow you. Who is going to follow you if they think you're scared? No one." Clarke said I felt myself getting angry "leave him alone." I barked at Clarke. She looked at me and glared, before taking off with Murphy, Finn, and some other kids. Bellamy looked at me "Thanks kitten." I smiled and nodded "You're welcome." I start to walk after the group, but he is quick to stop me. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrow and nodded towards the group "Going to help Jasper…" I shifted, frowning at him when he shook his head "No, you could get hurt. You are to stay with Octavia. Understand?" He scolded me as if I were a child. I rolled my eyes "why should I listen to you? My brother didn't say that I had to stay." He glared at me and leaned close to me "because, I'm in charge, kitten. Atom! Watch my sister, Miller, watch Roxzie. Neither of them leaves!" He winked. With that, he walked away, walking to the group that wasn't far ahead. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my feet. I turned and walked to Octavia and sat down on the seat next to her.

"Wanna sneak out?" Octavia asked.

I glanced over at her, grinning. I nodded "I have to give this to Monty." I pulled my music player out and walked out of the dropship.

"Where are you going?" Miller and Atom asked, we looked at them and shrugged "We are looking for Monty." Octavia said, they pointed up, I guess he was above us the whole time.

I quickly walk away, I still don't like talking to anyone… Octavia is okay though. We climbed the ladder and looked at Monty who was working on something.

"Here," I spoke quietly "Please be careful with it. It has been in my family forever." He nodded and smiled. Octavia and I walked out of the dropship. Miller and Atom were turned around.

We quietly walked to an unfinished part of the wall and snuck through.

 _Let the fun begin._


	5. Luke

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f43f1ec6555e798c8dcad30e759d57f6"Octavia and I held hands as we trekked through the woods. We stopped when we hear a voice calling for us. "Atom is coming," Sally informed me. I frowned and looked at Octavia, "We split up? Meet back at the dropship." Octavia said, taking off to the left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14c3f57d2a06431fff35bfc70720e581" I kept walking forward, with each crunch of a stick I winced, I didn't want to track any unwanted visitors. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6c20d2bb58f73869a0155ca0d24b92""Little town... Full of little people... Waking up to sayyyyy..." Sally sings aloud, she jumps and swings on the base of a tree. I grinned, that is her favorite song, it described us well. Soon I found another river, this one was half of the size of the other one. "Here's where she meets prince charming... But she won't discover it's him until chapter 3!" I hum softly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="704b741e20932c3a1a87ae90449748c6"I kneel to touch the water, I guess water is a lot colder in nature than it is on the Ark. Sally jumps onto the nearest rock, standing higher than me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d9638ec022f2f5d5c530ac5d0dc7757"A stick snaps and we freeze, starring where the noise came from. We see a man emerged from the wooded area ahead. His face paint was black, streaks down his face, his clothes tattered, some parts were only hanging on by a few threads. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c563d48142d4e444a2d0675b58ec56fd"I stand slowly, I glance around to see if there was anything I could defend myself with. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rocks, water, maybe a branch if I have time to rip one down. /emWhen I look back up, he is standing right in front of me, I feel my breath hitch. He started to speak in a different language, I don't understand him so I take a step back. He quickly grabbed onto my waist, he pulls me closer. "You are very beautiful." He spoke softly, "Are you from the sky?" He asked. I nod "Say something to him Roxzie!" Sally yelled at me. I look at him and bite my lip a little "Yes, I'm from the Ark... Right there..." I point up at the large black dot floating in the sky. He gave me a smile and a nod, "I am happy to meet you, what is your name? My name is Luke, I am from Treekru."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302bef68d57c45e4eee2afdfac2083f5" I look down at my hands "Roxzie..." I whisper my name. My nerves are starting to take over, I turn away "It was nice to meet you too, hopefully, I will see you again" I add. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="245c14e3a0ef4c4278de5119f5814c92""Just call for me and I will come to you, I'll find you Roxzie, of the sky people" He replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cea78a2ca13dee1a0387e3e588b6aff"With that, I start my walk back to camp, I take the long way, not only because I had a feeling that he would be following me; but because I didn't know my way back to camp yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b28de7a65363ef287bf6d3e541038fae"When I walk to the part of wall that I snuck through earlier, I find it has been finished. "Shit." I whisper, tossing my head back, putting my hands into the back of my hair. "We have to go through the front gate. Murphy and Finny aren't going to be happy about you being goneee." Sally teases me, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e34b56ffa6ed9e8de40dc8370dbe1b9""Bitch, if I'm in trouble, so are you." I snap back, sticking my tongue out. I suck in a deep breath and walk through the gates. I try to slip through unnoticed but, it was unsuccessful. "Where were you?" Bellamy's voice boomed from behind me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf5dea801b58b366827ea86e45b8f10"When I don't answer he asked me again "where were you? I told you to stay in camp." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd21841a422da016baff9332816e76e"I shrugged, looking down at my fingers. "I went for a walk" I felt like a freaking 5-year-old getting into trouble for spilling their apple juice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17dff5a0d703e5ac836219dc5de0be98"Bellamy let out a huff and walked away, mumbling to himself. I walked around to find Murphy, when I found him, his back was turned to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f8381b846191428ac32cf80dd760afb"I hugged him from behind, burying my nose into his back. "I really hope this is Roxzie." He said with a laugh. I looked up at him, he had turned around. My eyes met his, I stood. "Did you guys get Jasper?" Before Murphy could answer a loud groan sounded from the dropship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abb2523b30526c833a12e3b9e4372da2"I quickly made my way to the dropship and climbed the ladder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="074bf533d7ee03ba29d4253a71869eba""Oh, there you are Roxzie. We need to go get to seaweed for Jasper's wound, it will have the antioxidants that he needs to heal." I nod "I can go get some. I will be back soon." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f14d03280d240ef80649d691a7e0568e"I climbed back down the ladder "Roxzie, wait! You shouldn't go by yourself! Roxzie!" Clarke called from above. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b1acc3bc8540c05af2ad4d318e7b581"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Was it really safe to go out by myself? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7cf369716204f1bf7afda2b30d9155"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Probably not. /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bdbf4b13e20e3bf711be388ee177294"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did I care? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06242a405d53b48864739cea0207e21a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hell no. /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd22779e8f05e85c4211b589569f6624"I grabbed a spear that was on the ground in the camp, my bag from my tent and took off running into the woods. "Do you even know where you are going? Because I'm pretty sure we just landed princess." Sally said in a snarky tone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7324e777eafb463bf5dccf3dea6e22"I sighed "Yeah, I do. The river we found has to have a main water source, if we follow that then we can find it. I'm just praying that it will have seaweed in it." I informed my sassy companion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e3e5465e280d5b7a46a1fc22be09644"She nodded and looked to the woods "You could call Luke for help." I frowned and stopped running. "You know I can't do that. What if he doesn't show up?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03e52521582f83fa596aec3104d8bfb7""You don't have to be scared anymore Rozxie, it is okay to talk to people other than me and Murphy." I growl "I talk to Octavia, Jasper, Bellamy and Clarke because of you!" I shot back, causing her to roll her eyes "Fine, but you will be happier the more friends that you have." She was right, I knew she was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="759d39915cb493ae1b145bab7c953d6e"I huffed and tossed my head back "Luke! Luke!" I called. I heard some rustling from the bushes to my right and he appeared. I ran over to him and hugged him, "You really came." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85be18483b95b67201ac7081d323f26f"He returned the hug, burying his face into my neck. "of course, I told you I would. I do not lie." He pulled away from me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52d34ee38534b58eaf36184df9e0a879""Could you help me find some seaweed? It looks like this." I started to wiggle my arms, mimicking the movement of seaweed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b52ef55bceea1c7780cefc6c5bb9958"He laughed and nodded "Yeah, I know what seaweed is. But, that was cute." I blushed, looking at my shoes. "Oh, where is it? My friend needs it, he was hurt. So, the faster I get it, the more of a chance he will live." Luke stiffened slightly then pushed ahead, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He knows something. /emI walk next to him "What's wrong?" Luke simply shook his head, not replying. I frowned but continued to walk with him until we found a larger lake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b30849bea8c95b3d4354282507ac3477""It is in there." He pointed to the spot where red seaweed danced under the water. I shot him a smile and walk into the water, pull out enough for Jasper and some extra in case something else were to happen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edbad81b8ddbe062520553a1df439eef"Luke was staring at me when I turned around, his eyes were filled with something, regret? I made my way over to him "Please tell me what's wrong. I know something is bothering you." He sighed and looked into my eyes "my friend, was the one who hurt your friend. Your friend was shot with a spear, right?" I nod slowly, preparing to run at a moments notice. If his friend hurt Jasper, what would he do to me if I pissed him off? "We thought that you guys were threatening our land. Our village. We couldn't take the chance." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d124242b50ea4f4e48544ce530981f"I huffed "you could have just talked to us! Why did you have to hurt him?! What if that was me or my brother?!" Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d3903065a83e1e01d34cb46dc8b0e1"I froze, Bellamy would do that to me when he came into my cell and saw me crying. "Please don't hate me Roxzie of the sky people." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1af231455d689baff810d14b9b01dd3"I couldn't help but laugh, "Just call me Roxzie, you don't always have to say 'of the sky people'... I'm just Roxzie." A large branch snapped, causing Luke and I to step away from each other and look to the right. Clarke, Wells and Finn stood there, staring at us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54d940c26d05791c7705798e7dda8e40""Shit," I whispered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f98a620de95b0ec09ef3bfe70aae99ba"Luke raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de79410a8be94e7e0438d27bca4366ef""That..." I sighed "is my brother..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729fed0a3af627b6df1e69da81f2a62e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: How do you guys like the chapters so far? Is there anything you would like to see more of? Also, just for a warning, the next chapter I don't really know what happened... I kind of let my mind wonder. Please don't hate me! - Love Joce/span/p 


	6. The attack

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28bd2e4cb5cd042c24078257ac67093"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Like I said the last chapter, I kind of let my imagination get the best of me but, you know... It's fanfiction, and I don't want it to be like every other one. That's why I made Sally 3 Anyway! I hope you enjoy it!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41b394758330c83757856aa482c79977" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cbc7511d1d580d4c86065057af4620a"Luke kept his hand on my waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d8bc2cd9facb840ed672afbc63da0a1""Brother!" I called out to Finn, trying to lighten up the mood a bit but, his face was hard. He was glaring at me. "How are you? I got our seaweed! So, yeah, lets go." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91bef10237cd3ed2ebcb1e529fb021fa"Finn didn't move, he crossed his arms and nodded to Luke "who is he?" Finn was angry, maybe because I went outside by myself, or maybe because I was with a grounder. "Both, dumbass." Sally clipped, sitting on the rock in the middle of us, I sent her a quick glare before turning my attention back to Finn. "This is Luke, Luke, this is my twin; Finn," I smirked at the rhyme. Luke nodded "Nice to meet you. My Roxzie needed help finding seaweed, so, I brought her here." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c10724da0a17193862b34700425ac5e"Clarke raised an eyebrow when he said 'My Roxzie' she gave me a knowing look, "We will talk about this when we get back" that's the look. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a588f8832a994956cfe615c7edbf627e"I laugh softly. "I'll come see you tomorrow... If I'm not locked away," I whispered to him then ran past them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6197b70c1575f544fba5cf9525cccadc"We heard a loud horn sound, we stopped walking then looked at a humongous cloud of yellow come barreling towards us. "We need to run!" Finn said, we all turned and ran. "The car isn't too far from here!" Finn spoke again, once we made it to the car, we all hopped into it and closed the door. Soon Clarke and Wells began arguing about her father. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cda40e52f5b43080335b063d33e98458""Roxzie." Finn's soft voice broke me from my thoughts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="145d2ee53b0906ddf68a407ba8f514e4""Yeah?" I slowly dragged my knees to my chest, frowning at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a617b6c2331add80ac2a8de0bd899cc"He sighed "why were you with a grounder? I'm all for peace but getting yourself killed won't solve anything." He's lecturing me? Seriously? I didn't say anything, I just stared at him, listening. "Please just stay at camp unless you have someone with you. Not Octavia, someone who can protect you both. I lost you once. I can't lose you again." Finn gently brushed his thumb over my cheek, I nodded and we all got comfortable and slept through the acid fog storm above us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5e9affeae284b7bc8c2052f9e9b139a"The next morning Finn determined it was good to go back to camp. We all pulled ourselves out of the car and began our walk back to camp. I stayed quiet as the other three walked ahead of me. I remember in one of the survival books I read, it said to stay aware of your surroundings, quietly move and look for things to assist you in battle if needed. I wonder if I could kill something if I needed to... Maybe in the moment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9a607b3476e1376e508d376867dea16"Sally suddenly appeared in front of me, causing me to jump "What the hell Sal?! Why did you do that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fec584f15c6b89dafd8348518b3c2462"She frowned "Danger is near. Keep your eyes peeled." I tilted my head and stopped walking, I looked up to the trees, then behind us. Surely enough, there were two grounders behind us. "A little early for hunting, don't you think?" I said sarcastically. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac22073d5389d5f7e34fe9f1f508df64"Sally smirked "Maybe for animals, not for sky people. Get ready, they know that you saw them." I glanced back, the other three hadn't noticed I stopped walking. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5484629983ee13171c657cdfc7719d0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fine. I'll just save our asses. /emI sneered, as I turned back around and looked at the two grounders. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94c286f975734fd2e6ff252ac8657d0""They will always go for the crippling attack first, if you can't run then you can't get away," Sally said as she balled her hands into fists. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4de1a781c73d626fef8498d9293fad4""Legs, and arms," I said, slowly moving behind a tree. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e92c335d44377217bbdb94bd4a5eab2d""Get ready, they are coming. Aim for the nose or the foot, it works both ways." Sally didn't seem scared, why would she be? Nothing can happen to her. I was shaking, I know those books were to train me, but, when it came down to it, was I really able to protect my brother? Myself? "Think about Bellamy. Finn, Wells and Clarke are leading them right to his location." I huffed and stood ready, as one of the grounders walked by, they gripped their spears. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d53f076c942f4108e01bb59d2c8156d""Let the game begin," Sally whispered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e6715e1d2672a6b3b44dfc1a2fba5e"I grabbed onto his spear and used my body weight to tug it from his hand. He quickly moved and tossed me over his shoulder. "Ugh!" I let out a groan as my body hit the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca17d43943e72fae1ea66dcf0f7e1c7"The ground was stabbed next to me and I was lifted into the air, two large arms wrapped around my arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efedf6e4799c191c2cb609483012e730""Don't panic. Remember, cripple then go for the kill." Sally tried to calm me down, it wasn't working. I yelled out in pain, he was squeezing so hard. I lifted my foot up and slammed it on his toes, I heard a few pops, I hoped that I broke his toe. Then I leaned my head all the way forward then whipped it back, colliding the back of my head to his nose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77e120ce0ce83bc08368505b5a0db849"Soon the other ground came towards me, I used my feet and pushed off his chest, causing the other grounder to fall backwards, onto the ground. When we hit the ground, he let go of me and I grabbed his spear that was on the ground. I quickly swung it at them, I must have hit one of them because I heard a groan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a933616b710cde52d91737fdfe06321" Soon, I was tackled to the ground. A fist collided with the side of my face before I could do anything, I coughed up some blood. I kicked him off and started to run away. Before I got far enough one of the spears pierced my side and I fell into a tree. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f841b9912bf2dd2cddebee30ae4f21f8""Roxzanna!" Sally cried out. I gripped onto the tree, my breathing started to become hallow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="205317dea9953416bc4d528b683c53cd""We're dying..." She cried. I glanced up at her, her eyes were bloodshot. It matched her fire-red hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd21847b53f239eaf17b6699f43adb2"She reached out to me and I shook my head /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b48a45868c93b83f2ada0efc7b9dc28c""We don't have time for this, we need help! I'm getting Bellamy or Murphy!" She soon ran off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="254a4d4c9d6afe110ee859335d8b3b23"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can't just wait here to die./em /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e9b15acd1239d3b9c39e4ee323ec72"I grabbed the spear and ripped it from my side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6772ea0bc27b312440a7df3de7bbf37c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm not giving up like this. I can't. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cadc4c1da7a30e3129db220b3e37f7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Is Roxzie going to die? How is Sally going to get help if she is just part of her imagination?/span/em/p 


	7. Be mine?

**A/N: I wanted to change things up, so, here is a Bellamy Pov! Enjoy!**

 **Bellamy's Pov:**

The fog was cleared, and we started to round everyone up to go back to camp. Charlotte stayed behind me as I called out to the others. "Anybody out here? Jones?" We followed the voices and met the others. "Lost you in the stew. Where did you guys go?" I asked. Jones pointed behind him "we found a cave down there. What was that?" I shrugged "I don't know. Where's Atom?" Jones shrugged, "fan out, we need to find him and bring him back to camp." We all split up and searched for him.

A scream brought me to Atom's body. He was suffering. He was covered in blood, his skin was practically falling off and he was blinded. I knelt in front of him "kill me, kill me..." He mumbled "I can't breathe..." he added. I stood up, I couldn't do it. Take my friend's life. How could I? Something was placed in my hand, I glanced over to see Charlotte placing the knife I had given her last night into my hand. I frowned and looked back to Atom. "Don't be afraid," Charlotte reassured me.

I nodded solemnly "Go back to camp. You too Charlotte." They all left. I knelt near Atom's head again and gripped the knife tightly until I heard something move behind me. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Clarke standing there. As she made her way over I filled her in on what happened. "I'm going to help you, okay?" she said in a soft voice, as she pressed the knife into Atom's neck. We watched as he died, a frown still on her face.

We made quick work of making a stretcher to carry Atom's body back.

We all headed back to camp. I gently placed Atom on the ground when we entered the camp. Octavia said something to Clarke before she headed over to us. I tried to stop her, but she pushed past me, pulling the jacket from Atom's lifeless body. I frowned as she gasped quietly. "Octavia, there was nothing I could do."

"Don't," she pushed past me and ran into the dropship.

Murphy then walked up to me, I sighed "we lose anyone here?"

"Nope."

"Jasper?"

"Breathing, barely. Your psycho little sister-" He started to say, I grabbed his jacket and yelled in his face "My what? MY WHAT?!"

Murphy rolled his eyes and glared at me "your little sister," I mimicked him "yeah, my little sister. Anything else you want to say about her?" He shook his head and walked away.

I pointed to Atom and said, "get him out of here," and stalked off.

A little later in the evening I walked around the camp, I noticed that a certain music listening kitten wasn't walking around.

I remembered that she was hanging around Murphy before. As I made my way over to him, I saw a red-haired girl. She looked like she had been crying, she was waving me to come with her. She wasn't speaking though.

She started to panic and suddenly ran the other way, through the gates. I felt like I had to follow her, I ran through the gates.

I heard some people calling my name, but I ignored them.

When I saw the red hair weave through the trees I followed until she stopped running.

She started to slowly walk and turned around, she pointed to the ground, fresh tears fell down her cheeks. I looked down to see Roxzie sitting down at the base of the tree.

"Roxzie..." I whispered as I knelt in front of her. I saw two dead figures next to her, she must have killed them. I saw her eyes were open, she looked up at me and smiled a tiny bit.

"No... You can't leave me kitten." I ran my thumb over her cheek, which was covered in her own blood and maybe some of the grounders as well.

I felt my own eyes becoming misty. She laughed weakly "I won't... He didn't hit anything major. I took it out. I just need to close the wound..." She coughed and closed her eyes "How did you find me...?" She asked.

I pointed up to where the redhead had been. "some red-haired girl brought me here."

She looked up at me "What? You can't see her... She's... She's in my imagination."

 _What?_

I looked up to see if the red-haired girl would show herself to me again, but she didn't. I laughed "Come on kitten, let's get you back."

She started to walk then stopped and bent over in pain. I frowned when she cried out "Roxzie, stay tough, come here... I'm not leaving without you."

I bent down and picked her up. "Hold onto me." She did what I asked and wrapped her arms around me, causing our faces to be close together.

I stopped walking for a second, I glanced at her lips. "Bellamy..." She whispered before I could control myself I pressed my lips to hers.

After a moment she kissed me back. We let the kiss last for a few seconds before pulling away, I smiled and pressed my forehead against hers. "I...I don't want to be one of your one-night stands Bellamy." She suddenly said after a few minutes of walking.

I look down at her and nod "you won't be. I promise... I have liked you for a long time. Why else would I risk my job to come visit you up in the skybox?"

She smiled and looked up at me, "Would you like to be my girlfriend kitten?" She raised an eyebrow "kitten? I'm more like a tiger."

I laughed again "sure, that's why I'm carrying you right now." She huffed and looked at me. "

So, is that a yes?" I asked as I walked into camp.

"It's a yes, Bellamy Blake."

 _She said yes, she is finally mine._

 _ **A/N: Awww, Bellamy :') Too cute! I hope you liked the chapter. I'll be back with more soon! I promise! Also, feel free to comment your opinions! I want to hear some feedback from you guys! Please be nice though! - Love Joce.**_


End file.
